Back to Camp
by percabethxx867
Summary: This was supposed to be a perfect Camp Half-blood summer. But, suddenly, Annabeth, Percy, Silena and Beckendorf are all on a quest to retrieve a missing item. PERCABETH!
1. Grover eats a Kleenex box

**A/N Silena is alive, Beckendorf is alive but Thalia is with the hunters. This is based after last Olympian but anything that doesn't fit completely means that I decided to change it for the story. Enjoy **

The sun stung her eyes as she pulled herself out of bed. For a moment, she wasn't happy to be awake. She thought of the dreariness of another day at school and wanted to just lie back down and never wake up. And then the thought reunited with her weary mind. Summer. Every half-blood knew what that meant. Camp! She felt giddy as she jumped out of bed, newly energized from the excitement of returning to her home. To her friends and those close enough to be her family. To him. She analyzed herself in the mirror and for a second, she almost felt like Percy, being analyzed by her cold grey eyes. Or her mother's. She shook the thought out of her head. This summer would be perfect. She prayed to the gods for no quests. All she wanted was to spend the warm 2 months at campfires, the sword arena and of course, the lake. She thought about the color of the water and the color of his eyes. She packed up her laptop and some shorts and t-shirts. She didn't need much for camp and she didn't have that many clothes anyway. It felt great to pull on her orange camp half-blood shirt. She had waited all year. Downstairs, her dad was eating some oatmeal and reading the newspaper. He looked up as she came down the stairs and by the rings under his eyes, she could tell he had been up late working on his war models.

"Well I'll be off, then." She told him. In a way, she wanted him to hug her and care that she was leaving. On the other hand, it would make her uncomfortable, as she was so unaccustomed to affection from family. He got up and gave her a brief hug.

"Are you taking your car?" He asked. She wondered if it was concern in his voice or if her stepmother just wanted to have use of her car for the summer.

"I'm getting a ride with some people from camp." She told him. He nodded absentmindedly and gave her a wave before returning to his fascinating paper. She gave both of her little half-brothers a hug before bouncing out the door. She sat on the curb. Her watch told her that it was 10:43 and even though Percy wouldn't be here until 11:00 at least, she preferred to wait outside. Why not? It was late June and the sun shone on her back, the birds sang her songs and the flowers painted pictures with their bright colours. After enjoying the summer day for a few minutes, she pulled out an architecture book (ancient Greek of course) and became immersed in the information. Every time she looked at a structure, new ideas sprang to her mind for Olympus. She pulled out her notebook and began writing them down. What felt like seconds later, she heard the sound of gravel crunching under wheels and a blue hunk of junk car pulled up. She grinned at the death trap Percy was so proud of.

"I think you have the wrong address, the junkyard is down the street." She told him in a mockingly serious tone. He rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous cause I'm rolling around in this majestic ride while you're sitting at the bus stop." He scoffed. He got out of the car and took her bag from her hands, even though it wasn't very heavy. She walked around the passenger side to get in but found something blocking her way. Someone actually. Someone with long dark hair and big brown eyes that fit into a beautiful face only a daughter of the love goddess could possess.

"Silena, I said_ don't _sit in the passenger sit. Emphasis on the don't." Percy sighed. Silena just grinned at Annabeth.

"You can't expect me to sit in the back with Grover the whole way there!" She whined. "No offense Grover." She gave the satyr a heartbreaking smile, who was chewing on the gray driver's seat in front of him absentmindedly. Percy tried to glare at Silena but the whole scene made him mostly laughing instead. Annabeth chuckled too.

"I don't mind the back Seaweed Brain. It's fine." She climbed into the back with Grover. "You gonna eat the whole seat or save some for Percy to sit in?" She asked him mockingly. He tackled her in a goat hug and bleated happily.

"Man, I missed you guys!" He sniffed. Percy laughed.

"I missed you too, dude, but please don't start crying again. Okay, passengers just one more stop until the final destination."

Everybody groaned. That could only mean one person.

"Can't Nico take the bus?" Annabeth asked. Everyone laughed, but secretly they all kind of agreed. 13-year-old boys could be so annoying. And Nico was. Percy pulled out of the driveway and started heading to Nico's new boarding school. Annabeth glanced once in a while at Percy's eyes in the rear-view mirror, but convinced herself she wasn't. She hadn't realized anyone noticed until a certain girl giggled. She looked over at Silena, who was turned around in her seat and watching Annabeth and Percy back and forth like a really compelling tennis match. Then, she glanced over at Grover disparagingly, who was now eating something that looked like it used to be a Kleenex box.

"Oh gods, fine, fine." Silena sighed as she climbed over the passenger seat and in to the back. She sat practically on top of Annabeth and pushed her forward into her recently evacuated seat.

"What, what are you doing?" Annabeth asked, confused. Silena rolled her eyes.

"I will sacrifice my comfort on this trip so you two can sit together." She sighed happily as if she was watching a romance movie with a mushy ending. Annabeth shrugged and slid into the passenger seat. Percy grinned at her.

"Like I didn't see you looking at me." He said mockingly, sticking out his tongue at her. Annabeth was caught off guard at first but she bounced back quickly.

"I was making sure you didn't get too distracted by the pretty colourful billboards and forget to steer." She told him, implying plainly that he was an idiot. He just kept grinning and then grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I find it really attractive when you insult me." He told her. She scoffed. Silena sighed. Grover chewed.


	2. Go eat some Mcdonald's

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**A/N thanks for all the great reviews guys : ) I got more and better reviews then I expected so thanks and on with the story! **

Percy focused on the road as much as he could, but a glint of gold from a certain daughter of Athena's hair kept distracting him. Apparently, Annabeth noticed.

"Who's staring now, huh?" She taunted. He rolled his eyes.

"Ahem, I was uh, making sure that uh..." He couldn't think of anything witty to say. Embarrassing. She laughed.

"Nice comeback."

"Whatever." He gripped her hand more tightly, because it was all he could do considering there were two seat belts and a steering wheel separating them. Not to mention the fact that he was supposed to be steering that steering wheel. Everyone groaned loudly as they pulled up to Nico's boarding school. Percy just rolled his eyes at them.

"Come on guys, be nice." He told them. Nico wasn't that bad. Okay, he could be when he didn't take his meds, but as long as he'd taken them, he was fine. A boy with dark shaggy hair and olive toned skin walked up to the car, dressed in almost all black, except for his purple skate shoes. He went to the side Silena was already sitting on, and Percy was sure Silena was going to kill herself when she realized she would have to move to the middle seat and sit in between Nico and Grover. She looked back and forth between Annabeth and Percy and then slid into the middle, sighing loudly.

"What I'd do for love!" She grumbled. Nico slid in next to her. His eyes were bright and he was looking around excitedly.

"Hey guys, wow it's so great to see you guys and its summer again huh, back to camp fun fun fun! I can't wait to see everyone, to see my new cabin wow it's going to be awesome and hey you guys it's so great to see you!" He said this, his voice going a mile a minute and then he gave Silena a huge hug. At first, she looked shocked but then she grinned and hugged him back, because Silena Beauregard can't resist a hug. Even if it's from an ADHD son of Hades who hasn't taken his meds.

"It's good to see you too Nico... Just wondering, have you taken your meds today? Or yesterday? Or at all in the past 8 months?" Percy asked patiently. Nico grinned and shook his head.

"No way man, those totally bring down my groove, they make me all sad and wanting to talk to ghosts. I'm way cooler without them." Percy just shook his head and hoped Nico would crash soon. They pulled out of the parking lot and kept driving, heading to camp. At some point Silena convinced Nico to take one of her ADHD pills so thank gods, he calmed down about 10 minutes into the drive.

"So, Silena, you're not getting a ride with Beckendorf?" Nico asked, making kissy faces. No way could you embarrass Silena though, she just sighed happily.

"No, Charlie has been down at camp for a while, working in the forges." She gushed. Nico nodded; disappointed he hadn't managed to embarrass her. Then his eyes landed on Percy and Annabeth's intertwined hands. He grinned evilly. Neither Percy nor Annabeth noticed; they were too busy glancing at each other "inconspicuously."

"Do you guys want me to take the wheel so you can make out in the back seat, or what?" Nico asked them, feeling accomplished when they both blushed. Annabeth stuck her leg back and kicked him in the knee.

"Shut up Nico. Go eat some McDonald's." She told him. Nico just grinned wider.

"Speaking of that, can we get something to eat? I'm hungry." Selena whined. Grover, Nico and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well if you see a restaurant that's conveniently placed right on the road we're driving, then feel free to point it out." Percy said sarcastically. He was pretty sure there weren't any drive-thrus on this deserted country road.

"There's one." Annabeth pointed to a Burger King that somehow was right there. She stuck her tongue out at Percy and he sighed in defeat as he pulled into the drive-thru. Everyone in the backseat cheered.

"Guys, can you _please_ not get burgers. Yuck!" Grover looked disgusted at the thought.

"Sorry G-man, gotta live, gotta eat." Percy grinned. Everyone nodded in agreement. Everybody ordered a burger except Grover, who ordered a salad and fries and an ice cream sundae. Percy hadn't realized how hungry he was until he started chowing down on his burger. He apparently got some condiments on his face because he noticed Annabeth laughing and pointing at him. He got a napkin and wiped off where he thought it was. Annabeth just laughed more and shook her head. He tried a different spot. Still not right. Annabeth grabbed the napkin from his hand and gently wiped off a spot on his cheek. Percy decided to take advantage of her proximity and lifted her chin with his free hand and kissed her gently. They got a bit caught up in it because everyone started screaming. Percy yanked his head back up towards the road and saw that they had swerved into the wrong lane. He hurriedly got them back in the right one, luckily not getting them all killed.

"Can you guys _please _wait until one of you isn't driving a vehicle to begin your PDAs?" Nico asked in an irritated tone. Silena once again sighed happily.

"That was _so_ romantic!" She gushed. You could practically see hearts in her eyes. Grover was trembling.

"Dude, that was so scary!" He cried. Then he became distracted. "Uh, Silena are you going to finish your hamburger wrapper?" Silena handed it over absentmindedly.

"Do you guys want me to drive?" She asked. "You could, ahem, have the backseat." Grover and Nico groaned. Annabeth laughed.

"Nice try Silena, but there's no way Percy's letting anyone drive his precious piece of junk."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Just because I won't let you drive it Annabeth, doesn't mean I wouldn't let anybody."

"Uhuh. So you're going to let Silena drive?" Annabeth asked doubtfully. Percy darted his eyes back and forth guiltily.

"Uh... Well..." He stammered. Annabeth laughed.

"That's what I thought."


	3. Well, that was rude

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**A/N Here's the next chapter! Really soon, just cause you have inspired me with your positive reviews! 3**

Everybody cheered as they pulled up the long road leading to Half Blood Hill. Annabeth felt that giddy feeling return from this morning. Finally, they were at camp! She couldn't wait to get in and see everyone. Not to mention be able to kiss Percy without getting into a car accident. Percy parked his "car" at the curb and they trekked up the hill. Annabeth smiled as they passed Thalia's tree. She wondered how Thalia was doing. Silena was practically bouncing up the hill, and Annabeth knew it was because she was so excited to see Beckendorf. Even though Silena's devotion to love and childlike belief in fairy tale endings could be annoying sometimes, it was contagious too and loveable of course. Annabeth started feeling a bit Silena-like when Percy's fingers intertwined with hers. It felt so right. She was so ready for this blissful summer. They finally came to the top of the hill and there it was. Camp Half-Blood. There was the big house directly below them, and in the distance, she could see the rectangle of cabins. The U shape had been replaced with a rectangle because of all the new cabins that had been built, for the minor gods and Hades of course. She could see the lake sparkling in the late afternoon sun and everybody let out a happy sigh collectively.

"We're home!" Silena said happily, sprinting down the hill. Annabeth started sprinting too and Percy followed, grabbing her hand again. As they were running, Annabeth got an idea. She stopped suddenly and stuck her foot out as Percy came barrelling behind her. He tripped and rolled and rolled and rolled. She doubled over with laughter at the sight of his messy dark hair poking up confusedly at the bottom of the hill. She ran down the hill after him and when she got to the bottom, he tried to grab her but she ran. Right into a white horse's flank. She bounced back, confused. Chiron smiled at her.

"Welcome back, child. Perhaps next time you will ask for a hug instead of crashing into me." He said, chuckling and opening his arms for a hug.

"Chiron!" Annabeth was so happy to see him. She gave him a hug and heard footsteps crunching through the grass. Percy appeared, hair unruly and his face mischievous, but he didn't dare get back at her with Chiron right there. Chiron would always take Annabeth's side. Annabeth stuck out her tongue at Percy when Chiron turned towards him.

"Percy, how good to see you! Your year went well I hope?" Chiron asked, shaking Percy's hand. Percy nodded.

"Good to see you too, Chiron." He smiled. They waved goodbye as they headed towards the cabins. As soon as they were out of Chiron's sight, Annabeth sprinted away just as Percy was about to grab her. She broke apart Silena and Beckendorf, who had been basically making out, as she ran right between them.

"Sorry!" She called. She saw Silena grinning as she noticed Percy in pursuit. She ignored all the greetings from flustered campers as she ran straight into her cabin and slammed the door behind her, locking it. She sat down on her bed, breathing hard and laughing. The cabin was empty, most of the campers were either milling around or at activities. She heard a crash like someone had run straight into the door. She opened it to find Percy lying on the front steps; he had indeed just crashed into it. She burst out laughing and tears streamed down her face. He had actually run right into the door! He sat up dazedly, rubbing his head. She was basically in hysterics, laughing so hard that her laughs had become silent. Some other campers had gathered around too and seeing the dent in the door deduced what had happened. Most of them were chuckling and Percy was blushing. He glared at Annabeth and then grabbed both of her ankles and pulled. She had been laughing so hard that she didn't notice and couldn't stop herself as she came crashing down on the stairs next to Percy. The campers started laughing harder and now Percy was too. She flicked his head with her thumb and forefinger.

"Ouch." He said sarcastically, making a pouty face. He flicked her back.

"Well that was rude." She told him. He shrugged.

"You started it." Most of the campers had wandered away now that the spectacle was over. They sat next to each other on the steps, still breathing hard from laughing. Silena and Beckendorf came up, holding hands. When Silena noticed their red faces and heavy breathing, she broke out into a huge dazzling smile.

"Awww! You guys are so cute! Aren't they cute Charlie?" She gushed, looking at Beckendorf. He just nodded and smirked at Percy. Annabeth pointed to the dent in the door.

"Pretty cute, huh?" She asked grinning at Percy. "Now I will forever have a Percy shaped dent in my door." Silena smiled wider, not seeming to understand the sarcasm, but Beckendorf laughed.

"Smooth, dude, really smooth." He told Percy. Percy grinned and grabbed Annabeth's hand.

"You're lucky I'm invincible, or I could have gotten brain damage!" He said.

"There's not much to damage. It's all seaweed in there anyway, right?" She smiled at him. He smiled back, but mischievously and she wondered what he was planning. He didn't get a chance to carry out whatever his plan was, though because Silena interrupted.

"Come on, love birds it's time for dinner!" She told them and bounced away towards the dining hall. Annabeth started to get up but Percy pulled her back.

"You know, I don't get why you keep running away. All I was going to do was this." He said and then he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She smiled into his lips and let it go on for a few seconds before pulling away and running towards dinner. She grinned at him over her shoulder.

"Did you ever consider that maybe that's _why_ I was running away?" She called. He put on a look of mock hurt and they raced to the dining pavilion.


	4. We need a plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**A/N Here's another chapter : ) Hoping for some more reviews but if anyone can think of a better summary for the story then PM me because mine isn't very good... **

Dinner wasn't too eventful. Percy sat by himself at the Poseidon table, like always. He glanced over at the Athena table every once in a while, but he didn't want Annabeth to notice. He was truthfully a bit embarrassed that she had sort of rejected his kiss. He was pretty sure she was joking, but with Annabeth, you could never really be sure. When he scraped his sacrifice to Poseidon into the fire, he just prayed for one thing: The perfect summer. After dinner, everyone went back to their cabins or hung out in front of them. There would be a campfire in a few hours and it had been announced that there would be a game of capture the flag tomorrow. Athena vs. Ares, naturally. Percy smirked to himself as he realized Annabeth would probably be a bit more polite now that she was trying to recruit him to her team. Just on time, she appeared next to him as he was walking back to his cabin. She had a serious expression on her face and a clipboard in her hand. As cabin leader, it was her job to recruit support for Athena.

"So, you in?" She asked absentmindedly, scanning her clipboard. She was so sure Percy would be on her team, Percy felt like playing with her a bit.

"In...?" He put on a clueless face. She sighed wearily.

"I know you're not quite that stupid, Seaweed Brain. Are you on our team or not?" She glared at him, her grey eyes stormy. He made a tsking sound at her.

"Somebody needs to take capture the flag a little bit less seriously." He told her, grinning. "Lighten up." They sat down on the front steps to the Poseidon cabin. She sighed.

"I know, I know, but Clarisse has been really pushing it. We have to win." She told him determinedly.

"We will." He promised. They held hands again. "Who else have you recruited already?" He asked. She scanned her clipboard.

"So far we've got Apollo, Aphrodite, and since Nico said he'd be on our team, Hades. Silena said she'd convince Beckendorf that Hephaestus should be on our team. So, it's looking good. Ares has already recruited Hermes and Dionysus and they will probably get Demeter since Katie Gardner is dating Jake Tanner from the Ares cabin." She said. It seemed like a pretty good team, but she didn't seem satisfied. Percy stared at her tired face. Her eyebrows were scrunching up like they did when she was thinking hard.

"We need a plan?" He asked, grinning. She grinned back.

"You bet we do." She replied. So, they spent the whole evening working out their plan. They even skipped the campfire, which normally Percy would never do because campfires were awesome. When they finally decided to head back to their cabins, they both felt pretty good about their plan. Annabeth started to walk away but Percy grabbed her wrist.

"Wait." He said. She turned around.

"What?"

"Did you, uh, did you mean it when you said you were running away because you didn't want me to kiss you?" He asked. He felt stupid asking, but it had been bothering him all evening. She smiled. Her grey eyes sparkled as she leaned in and kissed him gently. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, happily. She hooked her arms around his neck and they kissed deeply. When they finally pulled away, she grinned at him before walking back to her cabin.

"I guess that answers my question." He mumbled, as he turned around to enter his own empty cabin.


	5. Just thinking

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**A/N Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! I'm trying to keep them as in character as I can, but nobody can write them quite like Rick Riordan ; )**

Annabeth woke up to the sound of her watch beeping. 6:00 a.m. That's when she always woke up. She pulled herself out of bed, and looked around at all her sleeping half-siblings. She sighed happily, as she pulled on her running shoes and shorts and slipped out of the cabin as quietly as she could. Annabeth loved waking up early. She liked to be the first one up, seeing the silence of camp before the daily activities began.

The sun was rising over the lake and it was a perfect morning for a run on the beach. She started jogging, getting into a good rhythm as she made her way to the water. She ran along the sand, enjoying the quietness except for the sound of the gentle waves crashing and her shoes hitting the ground.

She always did her best thinking while she ran. She ran the plan over in her mind again, working out all the tiny details. Plans were her speciality. She had a good feeling about this game of capture the flag. She was so caught up in her thoughts that at first she didn't even notice when the beach ended and turned into forest. She quickly turned around and started running back towards camp.

She never got tired when she ran anymore. Living at camp half-blood for so long keeps you in shape. She stared at the water on her way back down the stretch of beach. It reminded her of Percy's eyes, of course. When she got back to the place she had started, she sat down on the sand with the waves washing up and down her legs. It felt so good. She could almost imagine that the touch of the water was Percy's cool skin.

Eventually, she forced herself to get up and walk back to her cabin. She knew her cabin mates wouldn't wonder where she was, since she ran every morning, but she had to prepare for the big game. She noticed somebody sitting out on the steps of the Aphrodite cabin, and walked over there curious who it was. The girl had long dark hair and her chin was set in her hand pensively. Annabeth sat down next to her.

"Drachma for your thoughts?" She asked. Silena laughed.

"Just thinking." She replied. Annabeth gasped and Silena pinched her arm.

"Ouch." Annabeth said, but with no enthusiasm. She had really just said it because it seemed like she was supposed to. "So, what exactly has you thinking so hard? Not to mention, missing out on beauty sleep."

Silena grinned. "I was just thinking that I really hope I get my own quest this summer. I've never had one and I've been coming here for a long time!"

"Did you ask Chiron for one?" Annabeth asked. If Silena really wanted a quest, then they would probably give her some kind of "just for fun" quest like the one Luke had had. Silena shook her head.

"If it's meant to happen, it will." She replied. Then she scanned Annabeth critically. "Have you seen your hair this morning? And you look sweaty. What's with the blue shorts with red runners? Ew!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and grinned at Silena as she walked over to the Athena cabin. When she looked back, she saw Silena was grinning too.

Inside the Athena cabin, everyone was bustling around, finding their various magic items and their favourite weapons. When Annabeth walked in, they all fell silent. They waited for her to say something.

"Okay guys, we're going to win today. You know why? It's not because of how many campers we have on our side or what magic items we have. We're going to win because we have a great plan. And we all know that there is no better weapon in battle then a clever plan." She grinned at them and they all cheered. She pulled off her runners and grabbed a towel, heading for the showers. She walked barefoot across the dirt, to the showers, which were a separate building from the cabins. But, before she could open the door to the girl's shower room, somebody stepped in front of her, grinning.

"Excuse me." She said, trying to push past him. She was smiling too, but trying to hide it.

"No way." Percy replied. "I still haven't gotten you back for tripping me yesterday."

Annabeth scoffed. "Uhuh, Seaweed Brain, what exactly are you going to do?"

His grin just grew wider and she noticed a dangerous gleam in his eyes. Then, suddenly she heard a _pop _sound and the door to the shower room opened from the water pressure. 10 showers were spraying Annabeth with force that they could never have achieved if not for the son of Poseidon, standing there but not getting a drop of water on him.

Finally, they shut off and Annabeth stood there for a second, shocked. Her clothes were sopping wet and her hair was drenched. She pushed her blonde hair back off her face and looked around for Percy. He must be hiding. She was sure that there was steam coming out of her ears, she was so angry.

She silently crept behind the shower building, where it was mostly forest. She could tell someone was there. She rolled up her towel and swung it back, ready. She heard a stick snap almost silently and whipped around, spotting black hair sticking up behind a tree trunk. She snuck up behind him and with as much force as she could muster (which was a lot) she whipped him with the rolled up towel. It made a loud cracking noise as it smacked his back. He howled in pain and she grinned, feeling satisfied. As he started to get up, she hurried back to the front of the shower building and slipped into the girl's side before he could catch up.

A shower had never felt so refreshing.


	6. This is so romantic

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**A/N So here it is the next chapter, hope you like it. Thank you so much for all the great reviews and I've been trying to update as quickly as possible, just for you guys : ) **

Percy's back still stung as he walked up to the forest with all the other campers. Man, Annabeth could hit hard. He'd known that of course, but he hadn't really expected her to whip him with a towel. You learn new things every day. Everybody was in their armour and pumped for this game. It had gotten really competitive in the last couple days, mostly between Clarisse and Annabeth. Percy thought it was pretty funny watching them glare at each other across the dining hall. He heard heavy footsteps crunch behind him and Beckendorf appeared at his side.

"Hey, man. This plan is so awesome. I just wished Hephaestus played a bigger role though." He sighed.

"Your roles are really important, gotta have defence!" Percy replied. Beckendorf nodded. Leaves crunched under their feet as they followed the crowd deep into the forest. When they got to Zeus's fist, everyone gathered around Chiron.

"Well then, everyone knows the rules, I presume?" Chiron looked around. "All magic items are accepted, no maiming and please no killing."

Everybody nodded excitedly. They got into position on their side as Chiron blew the horn. The game had begun. Percy ran over to the creek as naturally, that was his defence position. Niko would be guarding the rest of the border to the blue team's side, with an army of soldiers he would be bringing up from the underworld. Behind that army, there would also be the entire Hephaestus, Apollo and Aphrodite cabins guarding the flag.

Percy thought he heard a scuffling in the bushes and whipped around, his whole mind alert and in battle mode. He tiptoed to the source of the noise, but when he looked into the bush, nothing was there.

"Hm." He thought. He could hear more noises now, but coming from behind him. He knew only one person could be walking around here, but not be visible. Before he could act fast enough, he felt an ice-cold sharpness at his throat and he heard a girl's chuckle by his ear. And suddenly, there she was holding her knife to his neck.

"This is so romantic." He said, trying not to move. She laughed.

"About as romantic as you spraying me with 10 showers that are on full blast?"

"Well, not quite as romantic as that." He conceded. He could feel her grinning against his neck.

"You're turning into a regular child of Aphrodite. Do you realize we have now used the word romantic three -wait four- times in this conversation?" She released the knife from his neck and he spun around. He grabbed her hips, pulling her in.

"And counting." He said before he kissed her. His hands ran up from her hips to her waist and then slid all the way up to her cheeks. He held her face in his hands as they kissed and he could feel her knotting her hands in his hair. Annabeth groaned and pulled away.

"Percy, I have to go. This brilliant plan doesn't really work unless I actually capture the flag." She told him, but her eyes were saying the opposite.

He nodded and turned away, back on guard of the creek. She gave him a little grin before disappearing again, literally. He could just barely hear the whisper of her feet against the ground as she left. Sometimes he wished they could have a little more alone time, so they wouldn't have to always kiss inconveniently. Like, in the middle of capture the flag, or while he's driving a vehicle, for instance. Oh well, he was sure they would have lots of alone time this summer. He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he was caught by surprise when he heard a buzzing sound. It sounded like a charge of electricity. Oh great, that could only mean one person. He was right. Standing in front of him, was a tall strong girl with brown stringy hair. But, most importantly, she was holding a huge electric spear that would scare Zeus himself away. The sky thundered.

"Sorry Zeus." Percy thought. Clarisse grinned at him, but it was more like a sneer.

"Back in your old post, huh Jackson?" She asked, tossing her spear back and forth casually. Like it wasn't a deadly weapon or anything.

"Yeah, Clarisse. You see, being a son of Poseidon, the creek is the place where I'm most powerful." He said very slowly and condenscendingly.

She scoffed. "Yeah, yeah you're all powerful whatever." She glared right at him. "You know, you'd think that since your smarty-pants girlfriend is supposed to be a daughter of Athena, her plans wouldn't be so predictable..."

Percy wondered if she was bluffing. Did she really know what their plan was? What if they had already captured Annabeth? She was their only offense and if she was captured, there was no way this plan would work. He tried to keep a straight face.

"Uhuh, so you brilliant Ares kids have figured out our plan?" He did his best to sound like he didn't believe that they could have. But, well, it was possible. Clarisse laughed.

"Maybe. All I know is that Owl Head isn't going to be doing any flag stealing." She grinned. Percy cursed under his breath. It sounded like they had captured Annabeth. He would have to get past Clarisse and get involved in the game so he could get the plan back on track.

As fast as he could, he swung Riptide towards Clarisse's armour, trying to knock her to the ground. She countered almost instantaneously and locked Riptide with her spear. He tried to twist down and disarm her, but she too quick and too experienced for that trick. They sparred as Percy tried to move the battle towards the water so he could power up. She knew him too well though, and she stood in front of the creek, almost defensively. They were a pretty even match in swordplay, but Clarisse was a daughter of war and Percy knew if he couldn't power up he would eventually lose. Not to mention, her weapon would send a million bolts of electricity through his body with one touch. Then, he got a flashback from something he'd done once on the Princess Andromeda, that had saved his and Beckendorf's lives. He called out to the creek, telling it who the enemy was. He pulled the power of the water towards him. Then, with a twinge of pain tugging his gut, all of the water crashed out of the creek in one giant wave and took Clarisse with it. She flew along with the water as it sailed back into the creek and down the river and he decided not to stick around long enough for her to get out.

Percy ran towards Zeus's fist, where they had put their flag. He saw Nico passed out in a corner. Probably from summoning so many dead soldiers. But, of all the soldiers he had presumably brought up, only four remained and they were quickly being slashed to pieces by almost the entire red team. Behind them, the Hephaestus cabin was fighting hard with intricate metal weapons and scary magical shields. The Apollo cabin was shooting arrows at the enemy from a bit farther back. Most of the Aphrodite cabin was standing in a corner, chatting and handing out towels to sweaty campers. They were all doing their best, but the red team was dominating. They needed every single team member on defence and if Annabeth was captured, they had no offence. With no offence, they would inevitably lose.

Percy desperately wanted to run to the opposing side and grab the flag, but he knew his team needed him here on defence. So, he went into the battle and defended as well as he could. The whole time, his mind was on Annabeth. He hoped she would be clever enough (since that was her specialty) to escape.

Percy was up against the rock, pretty soon. It was only him and a few Hephaestus campers left to defend and some of the red team had already started scrambling up the rock. He was sure it was hopeless. Then, he heard cheering near the borderline. Everybody stopped fighting and turned around.

There was Silena Beauregard, her long hair windswept from running, holding the red team's flag in her manicured fingers. The whole blue team broke out in cheers. All of Silena's half siblings ran over to hug her, and the red team threw down their weapons and kicked or spit on the ground angrily. Percy's mind was still distracted though, and he looked around. A glint of familiar gold hair caught his eye as Annabeth raced across the borderline. She ran straight to Percy and gave him a hug, grinning from ear to ear.

"My plan worked perfectly, huh?"

**A/N So there's the chapter. Sorry there is not too much dialogue in this chapter but it was more a battle one. There will be more action and romance on the way and btw Silena is going to be a pretty central character in the story, since you guys seem to like her and I really like writing her lines. Hope you liked it, keep checking for updates since I will be updating soon, possibly again tonight. : )**


	7. Good work, Serena

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**A/N Here's the next chapter. That's all. Enjoy and review if you enjoy it (if you want to) : ) **

"You were awesome Silena!" Annabeth said as she hugged her friend. Silena grinned and Annabeth could tell she was trying to be modest (which was weird for a daughter of Aphrodite) but she was really proud of herself.

"It was so fun! And it felt so great to carry the flag back to our side!" Silena gushed. Beckendorf grinned too and kissed Silena's forehead.

Annabeth was happy for Silena, but she was feeling pretty proud too. She had carefully mapped out every detail of their plan. Between Percy distracting Clarisse, to the Hephaestus cabin pretending they were going to lose, and the _piece de resistance_, the sneaky switch between Annabeth and Silena.

They all walked out of the forest together triumphantly, the red flag still waving in Silena's hand. They were all headed for the dining pavilion, to have a victory lunch, when somebody grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her back. There was a little dent between Percy's scrunched up eyebrows that he got when he was confused. He opened his mouth to ask something, but before he could get a word out Annabeth placed a kiss right on his O shaped mouth. He reacted immediately, tugging her forward by her t-shirt. A few seconds in though, he pulled away, seemingly remembering that he had meant to ask her something.

"Why am I always the last one to know about your clever plans?" He asked. He seemed confused, maybe a bit hurt.

"Because, Seaweed Brain, you're a terrible actor." She grinned at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? I'll have you know I did a marvellous performance as tree #2 in the 3rd grade thanksgiving pageant."

She laughed. "I'm sorry." She hugged him and he ran his fingers through her hair. "I just thought you would find it easier to fight Clarisse when you actually thought that it mattered."

He sighed and pulled back to look into her eyes. "What I just don't understand is how you kept this from me. We coordinated this plan together!" He had a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm very sneaky." She told him, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the victory lunch. They sat down together at a table, since it was a special occasion. There were Athena flags hung up on the walls, and it made Annabeth's pride swell to see them. Beckendorf, Silena and Nico were already sitting at the table. Nico seemed to be telling Silena about some video game or something, and she was pretending to be interested.

"...yeah, so you just shoot the guys and then you can get extra points depending on where you shoot them –oh hey guys!" Nico greeted them. Silena looked relieved to have a reason to end that conversation. Beckendorf just looked amused.

"Hey Nico, nice job with the ghosts dude." Percy told him kindly. Nico grinned at Percy.

"Thanks Perce, you know I think I might have passed out from bringing so many, but it was so worth it man!" He raised his fist to bump with Percy's so Percy complied. Annabeth noticed that Silena was smiling at her and Percy in a mushy sort of way.

"What now Silena?" Annabeth asked, raising her eyebrows at Silena's dreamy gaze.

"Oh nothing... Just that kiss you guys had by the creek was _so _cute!" She practically squealed. Annabeth stared at her.

"How do you know about that?" She asked. Silena shrugged and looked away, a small smile on her lips. Annabeth rolled her eyes at her and Beckendorf laughed. It almost looked like Percy was blushing. Nico looked a bit disgusted.

"Wow, you guys really pick the worst times to start making out, huh?" He asked, looking at them sceptically. Annabeth grinned and ruffled his hair. He quickly shook it back out and shot her an annoyed look. Annabeth heard a clip clopping sound like horse hooves and Chiron appeared at their table, followed by a reluctant looking Mr. D.

"Hello children, enjoying your victory?" Chiron asked cheerfully. They all nodded and he smiled. "Well, we have some, er, interesting news for Miss Beauregard. After careful deliberation, we have decided to award you with a quest. It is one we decided must go to a child of Aphrodite and you have unquestionably shown your worthiness in recent events, wouldn't you say Mr. D?"

Mr. D looked around like he hadn't really been listening. "Er, yeah, uh, good work Serena."

Annabeth was surprised Mr. D had gotten so close to actually getting Silena's name right.

"So," Chiron continued. "Do you accept the quest, child?"

Silena nodded without any hesitation. She had been waiting for a quest of her own for a long time. "What is the quest for?" She asked.

"Tragically, someone has stolen your mother, Aphrodite's, magical golden girdle, made for her by Hephaestus himself." Chiron replied. Silena gasped and Nico snickered at the word girdle. Everybody rolled their eyes at his immaturity.

"I accept." Silena said. Chiron nodded.

"You must go consult the oracle, then. Come see me when you have returned." Then, he trotted away, Mr. D opening a can of diet coke behind him. Annabeth noticed Silena looked a bit nervous and realized she had never visited the oracle before. It was not as scary an experience now that the oracle was living, and not a mummy, but hearing a prophecy could still be chilling. Especially one that is about you. Silena stood to leave, but not before her and Beckendorf shared a kiss that made Nico look like he was going to throw up. She strode confidently out the door, but a glance at her eyes told Annabeth she was anything but confident right now.

Percy, Annabeth and Beckendorf sat on the steps to the Aphrodite cabin, waiting for Silena to come back from seeing Rachel. Beckendorf looked nervous and Percy seemed to be trying to distract him by striking up a conversation about the newest shields that had been released from the forges this summer. Annabeth sat and listened to their conversation, mostly concentrating on the tiny braids she was making in Percy's hair. By the time Silena finally came back, he looked like a porcupine, with little braids sticking up on every part of his head.

Silena grinned at his hairdo appreciatively. "Nice." She told Annabeth. Beckendorf got up and hugged Silena tightly. Silena gave him a sweet, romantic kiss and then they sat down on the steps with Percy and Annabeth.

"So?" Percy asked. "What was the prophecy?"

Annabeth punched his arm. "She'll tell us when she's ready, Seaweed Brain."

"No it's fine I can tell you now." Silena said. She took a deep breath before reciting the prophecy she had been given.

"_Three shall go on this quest for the goddess of love, _

_You may search below, you may search above,_

_However you choose, in the end you will find, _

_The one to retrieve it, shall be a child of the mind"_


	8. Nice try

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**A/N Okay so, thank you guys for all the reviews. Really, they are really great inspiration to continue. I'm just going to address a few things, first of all I'll give you a hint that just because it says three doesn't mean there will necessarily only be three on the quest. Hint hint. Secondly, I got a review that said there is too much kissing so let me know if you think there is too much. I just like writing percabeth and I figure Silena and Beckendorf kiss quite a lot since she's a daughter of Aphrodite. Thirdly, (and finally), if there are any characters you would like to see more of, just tell me in your review and I can probably work it in. I take all of the reviews into consideration. Now, on with the show! **

"_Three shall go on this quest for the goddess of love, _

_You may search below, you may search above,_

_However you choose, in the end you will find, _

_The one to retrieve it, shall be a child of the mind"_

Everyone was silent. Silena looked disappointed and Annabeth looked like she felt really bad. Percy didn't blame Silena for being disappointed, she finally got a quest and the oracle right away tells her she wouldn't be the one to complete it? That sucks. It reminded him of his first prophecy that told him he wouldn't save what matters most in the end. It's like, thanks for the motivation...

Annabeth asked awkwardly, "Is that all?"

Silena hesitated. "Well, no. But..."

"-Silena you've got to tell us all of it. Please?"

Silena took a deep breath and nodded. Her voice came out sort of squeaky as she recited the last lines.

"_Though, one will be lost,_

_Three shall return,_

_And with the curse of the dead,_

_The third one shall burn." _

Percy shivered. It wasn't a very cheerful prophecy. He looked over at Annabeth and saw she was deep in thought. He could basically see the gears working overtime in her head. Beckendorf had his arm around Silena, and she looked upset.

"Did you already tell Chiron?" Percy asked.

Silena shook her head. "I came straight back here after." She got up and dusted off her shorts. "Do you guys want to come?" She asked. It seemed like she didn't really want to recite it again. Everybody got up and started walking to the Big House together. Percy felt Annabeth's hand slide into his, so he squeezed it lightly. She squeezed back and by the time they got to the Big House they were having a hand squeezing war to see who would flinch first. Percy lost. Annabeth had an iron grip.

Chiron and Mr. D were on the back porch playing cards, where else would they be? Chiron heard them coming and turned towards them, in his wheelchair form so that he could sit at the table.

"Ah, Silena. Have you gotten your prophecy child?" He asked.

Silena nodded. She recited the prophecy again for Chiron. Chiron raised an eyebrow thoughtfully.

"Hmm, an odd predicament I must say. It would seem that you are to take three, but will somehow end up with four. And then... three again." Everybody looked around nervously. Obviously, somebody was going to die on this quest. "I suppose you should choose two companions."

Silena looked around. Percy already knew who she was going to choose, but he wasn't happy about it. It was obvious. "Well, I want Charlie to come." She said, looking at Beckendorf. He nodded. "And, will you come too Annabeth? Considering what the prophecy said, it sounds like I'll need you." Annabeth looked at Percy, her face strained, and then she nodded.

"So it is decided. You will leave tomorrow." Chiron told them, turning back to his card game.

As they walked back to the cabins, Silena kept glancing over at Percy. Then, when they stopped walking she gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I can tell you want to go." Her face looked upset and Percy was hoping he was just imagining her eyes looking a bit teary. He patted her back awkwardly.

"It's okay Silena. You were only allowed to take two, and it's obvious why you would choose Beckendorf and Annabeth."

She nodded and glanced at him one more time before heading up the steps to the Aphrodite cabin. Percy went into his cabin but before he could close the door, he heard steps on the porch behind him. Annabeth sat down next to him on his bed. She looked upset, too.

"I don't want to be the one to complete Silena's quest. It should be her. Maybe I shouldn't go." She looked at Percy for his opinion.

"Annabeth, you have to go. Even if it's not what you wanted to do, would you rather they go on the quest and never find it because they need a daughter of Athena?"

She shook her head and pursed her lips. "Maybe child of the mind doesn't mean daughter of Athena, though? It could mean something else." She was looking at him hopefully for some suggestions. Percy laughed.

"Nice try, but I'm pretty sure it means you." He told her. She groaned.

"I didn't want a quest this year. I just wanted to spend the whole summer training and playing capture the flag and canoeing and-"

"-Doing this?" Percy asked, before he kissed her. He put his hands on her cheeks and she moved closer to him, pulling forward by his hair. Percy wanted her closer still. Finally, they were alone. He shifted their position so that they both fell back onto the bed and he hovered over her. She broke her lips away and laughed.

"Nice try." She told him as she rolled over so she was on top.

"It was worth a shot." He replied before they resumed kissing. He combed his fingers through her silky, golden hair. She traced the lines on his chest gently with her finger.

When they finally pulled away, Percy was sure an hour had passed, but it had probably only been about 10 minutes. They sat back up on the bed and Annabeth grinned at Percy mischievously.

"You're not really planning to stay here all summer without me, are you?" She asked, even though she could see the answer in his eyes.

He grinned back. "No way." 


	9. As fun as a staring contest with Medusa

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**A/N Here's the next chapter : ) I have to give props to Perabeth for the invisibility cap idea. Also, for those of you who want to see other characters, you'll see some of the others throughout the quest. To all of the rest of the reviewers, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

"Our plan is great." Annabeth was thinking, as Beckendorf loaded the bags into the car. She wasn't pompous or anything, (okay maybe a little), but she was feeling proud of herself for coming up with two great plans in the space of two days. Okay, Percy had helped a bit. Emphasis on _a_ _bit_.

She climbed into the back seat of the SUV the camp was lending them. Beckendorf would be driving; since they were old enough that they didn't need Argus to take them anymore. She had to keep herself from gasping out loud when she felt someone grab her hand from the next seat. She looked over and couldn't see anybody there of course, since he was wearing her Yankees cap. But, she knew who it was.

Silena climbed into the passenger seat. She had been giddy all morning, excited for the quest and apparently she really liked road trips. Probably mostly because Beckendorf would be coming with them.

"Oh Annabeth this is going to be so fun! Oh my gods, I have to give you a manicure while we're driving and I can totally show you a new kind of braiding I learned!" Silena gushed, her cheeks turning pink with excitement. Annabeth groaned inwardly, doing her best not to let Silena know that that sounded about as fun as a staring contest with Medusa.

Luckily for Annabeth, just then Beckendorf climbed into the driver's seat.

"To Manhattan!" He said as he started the engine. The radio started playing country music and Silena groaned and switched it to some Top 40 station. Annabeth sat back and pulled out an architecture book. This was going to be a long, long drive, especially since they would probably have to stay over somewhere at some point. She had had to convince Silena and Beckendorf that they shouldn't fly; using the excuse that Zeus was angry with Athena right now. Which was completely untrue. But, if they decided to fly there was no way Percy could sneak along. And Annabeth really wanted him on this quest. Maybe it was selfish, but it just felt right.

She heard a chewing noise.

"Grover, please don't eat my backpack." She said, trying to be patient. Grover looked back and forth guiltily.

"Sorry Annabeth." He gulped. They were giving Grover a ride into the city, where he was leading some kind of nature rally or something. She heard a stifled laugh from the middle seat and hoped that Grover wouldn't notice. Annabeth glared in Percy's general direction, since she wasn't sure where exactly he was. She was finding it hard to concentrate on her book, since now she could feel Percy's breath on her cheek. Then, she felt his lips replace his breath and they moved down to her neck.

She bet he was getting a big kick out of this, trying to make Annabeth show some reaction. She ignored it as well as she could, forcing her brain to read the letters in her book. He was placing butterfly kisses up her neck, moving towards her lips. She really wanted to slap him away, but she was afraid somebody would notice that her hand hit solid air. Suddenly, his lips were on hers, just for a second and she let out the quietest gasp. She saw Silena stiffen in the passenger seat, as if she could sense when there was someone kissing. Maybe she could. Annabeth wasn't completely sure what powers a child of Aphrodite might have. Silena turned around and stared at Annabeth questioningly.

"Did you feel that?" She asked, now looking around the car. Annabeth gulped.

"Feel what?" She said as innocently as she could. Silena's face looked confused.

"I guess it was nothing." She muttered turning back around. Annabeth sighed in relief and turned back to her book, but it was gone. She looked to her right and saw a guilty looking satyr with a half chewed Greek architecture book in his mouth. Annabeth groaned in annoyance.

"Beckendorf can we _please _stop for something to eat before Grover eats all of my belongings?" She called up to the front. Beckendorf laughed and gave her a sarcastic salute. They pulled into a drive thru at a Burger King and Annabeth was pretty sure it was the same one they had gone to on their way to camp. Percy seemed to think so too since he squeezed Annabeth's hand.

"Okay, what does everyone want?" Beckendorf asked.

Annabeth got two burgers, pretending that she was really hungry, Grover and Silena both got salads and Beckendorf got a huge double burger. Annabeth laughed to herself as she casually placed the second burger on the seat next to her. She had gotten it with mustard, pickles and tomatoes. Everything Percy hated. She felt like he deserved it for torturing her before, and he didn't really have any other option but to eat it. Annabeth felt an evil satisfaction when she heard gagging next to her. Percy would so get her back for that.

They finally got to Manhattan and dropped off Grover at a park. He apologized again to Annabeth for eating her books (he'd eaten her back-up book too) and then headed towards the crowd of waiting satyrs.

"So, where should we go first?" Beckendorf asked. They both looked at Silena, since she was the leader of the quest. She pursed her lips, her face unusually serious.

"Well, let's see. Who would steal Aphrodite's girdle? Someone she has a rivalry with, probably." Silena looked deep in thought. Annabeth thought about it too, and suddenly it clicked.

"Persephone. I bet they're fighting over some guy again, like with Adonis." Annabeth said.

Silena groaned. "That makes sense. She's probably still mad at my mom, just because Adonis preferred her. I mean, obviously he would."

They all agreed they would head to Los Angeles, to the underworld.


	10. Mosquito

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews, they make my day! : ) R&R!**

Okay, honestly, sitting in a car for hours while you're technically "not there" can get really boring. So far, the most entertaining thing that had happened was when Silena had accidently gotten mascara on Annabeth's back up, back up book (Yeah she's a nerd.)

Percy spent most of the car ride figuring out ways to annoy Annabeth. He knew it was evil and immature, but what else was he supposed to do? He thought the funniest thing he had done so far was when he kept slowly turning the page of Annabeth's book to the previous page she had read. He could practically see the steam coming out of her ears, as she had to keep turning it back to the right page. And best of all, she couldn't even punch him or anything, because she didn't want to draw attention to Percy.

He didn't really pay much attention to where they were. He was pretty sure they would have to stop for rest at some point. Meanwhile, Annabeth and Silena were arguing about Silena giving Annabeth a makeover.

"Pleeeeease Annabeth?" Silena pouted her lip at Annabeth, making a pretty irresistible puppy dogface.

Annabeth crossed her arms. "I'm, uh, really busy reading my book, Silena."

"Come on, it will be so fun! And don't forget, we were going to make bracelets remember?" Silena's eyes lit up.

"Uh, not right now, though... Why don't you give Beckendorf a makeover?" Annabeth replied.

Silena looked over at Beckendorf hopefully. "Charlie..." She began.

Beckendorf's eyes widened. "No way, Silena! No way!"

Silena huffed and crossed her arms. She mumbled something about wishing Grover were still here and how goat fur was great for braiding. Annabeth had turned back to her book. Percy was feeling bored now that the argument had ended. He tried to read Annabeth's book over her shoulder, but she tilted it so he couldn't see. He leaned over close to her ear and made a really quiet continuous whistling noise. Percy knew it was the kind of thing that would drive Annabeth completely insane. He saw her eyes glint dangerously as she forced herself to glare at her book instead of at him. He continued with the noise. Finally, she raised her hand and slapped where his head was. Hard.

It made a pretty loud noise and Silena spun around, looking at Annabeth quizzically.

"Uh, Mosquito." Annabeth mumbled, trying to turn back to her book dismissively. Percy tried not to laugh as he saw Silena's eyes light up again and knew she would now have some other idea of something for them to do.

"You know what we should do?" Silena asked, just as Percy had predicted. He heard Annabeth's stifled groan.

"What?" Annabeth asked. Silena had a huge smile on her face.

"Truth or dare!" She squealed.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Silena, there's just the three of us and Beckendorf is a bit busy with, uh, I don't know, driving!"

This didn't convince Silena though. "Just Truth then. Or who would you rather. Or both! Ooh yes, both!" Silena looked as excited as if she'd just heard there would be a Louis Vuitton store built at Camp. Annabeth, however, looked like she wanted to jump out of the moving vehicle. Silena didn't seem to notice. Before Percy even realised what was happening, Silena had climbed over the passenger seat and jumped in to the back. Right onto Percy's lap. Busted.

Silena shrieked as instead of landing on the leather seats, she was somehow a few inches in the air.

"What's wrong?" Beckendorf asked. He pulled the car over to the side of the road. Silena slid to the other end of the seat, landing on the actual seat this time. Percy heard Annabeth sigh as she yanked the hat off of his head. Silena gasped and Beckendorf chuckled.

"You been here the whole time, Percy?" He asked. Percy nodded. Beckendorf just grinned and shook his head, then pulled the car back onto the road and continued driving.

Silena had gotten over her shock now and she was smiling. "Aww you followed us so you could stay with Annabeth?" She gushed.

Percy nodded and grabbed Annabeth's hand dramatically. "Yes, what would I do without her?" He grinned at Annabeth. She grinned back.

"Now I can finally do this." She said as she leaned towards him. He heard Silena sigh as their lips moved closer together. He could feel her breath on his cheeks. Then, suddenly Annabeth pulled back her fist and punched him right in the stomach. And it hurt. Percy doubled over in his seat, groaning.

Annabeth had a satisfied grin on her face. "That's for all the annoying things you've done these past few hours. Did you really think I wouldn't get you back for that?" She asked. Then, she turned back to her book, still grinning victoriously.

Silena smiled at Percy. "This is so great! Now we can really play truth or dare!" She said. Percy chuckled as he saw Annabeth's head rise from her book slowly, in horror, realising she had no excuse not to play now.

Percy decided this would be the perfect pay back for his sore stomach. "Sure, Silena that sounds fun!" He replied, grinning evilly at Annabeth. If looks could kill, Percy was absolutely sure he'd be on his way to Hades from the look Annabeth was giving him now. He shrugged and stuck out his tongue at her.

Silena turned towards them, sitting crossed-legged on her seat. "Okay, I'll start." She said. Her eyes were so lit up they looked like Christmas lights. Annabeth sighed resignedly and slipped her book back into her backpack. Silena looked between them thoughtfully.

"Hmm, okay, Annabeth. Truth or dare." She decided. Annabeth thought for a second, and she looked like she was analysing the best way to go into battle.

"I choose..."


	11. You started it

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**A/N Here's the next chapter, enjoy and REVIEW! Please lol, reviews are addicting. **

**P.S. Just to clear up any confusion, in this story Percy and Annabeth are 17. **

Silena was staring at Annabeth intently, as if she was the most compelling magazine article she'd ever read. Annabeth hesitated. She hated this game. A lot. It was stupid, shallow, and undignified. Most of all, she hated having to tell secrets about herself when she chose truth. She was a private person. However, she hated dare just as much. Dare could possibly be much worse. She considered her options the way she would consider her strategy before a battle.

"Truth." She decided, regretting the words the instant they left her lips. She wished Silena didn't look so thrilled.

"Ooh yay!" Silena squealed. Annabeth was pretty sure Silena had, like, a master's degree in truth or dare. She knew all the best questions and all the best dares. The best to embarrass you, that is. And even though her question was predictable this time, she knew it was the prime question to make Annabeth's cheeks completely red.

Silena leaned in, her face bright with excitement. "So, how far have you gone with Percy?"

Annabeth groaned. She knew it was coming, she practically read the words in Silena's eyes before she said them. She could hear Percy chuckling nervously next to her.

"I, uh, I don't know..." Annabeth hesitated. She wasn't sure how to put it. "Like, can there be some kind of bases or something?"

Silena paused thoughtfully, considering the matter with a look of utmost importance. Annabeth resisted rolling her eyes. "Okay, well first base is a kiss. Second base is making out. Third base is ahem... making out... with less clothes... and we all know what home run is." Silena said.

Annabeth muttered something quietly. Silena cupped her hand over her ear dramatically.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked loudly. She was grinning from ear to ear.

Annabeth sighed. "... base" She said, only a bit louder.

"I still can't quite hear you." Silena replied happily.

"Fine, fine. Third base." Annabeth said loudly this time. Her cheeks were bright red and she was shooting daggers at Silena with her eyes. She could see Beckendorf's grinning face in the rear-view mirror. She thought she heard Percy laughing. She smacked him upside the head and the laughter stopped pretty quickly.

"Okay, Annabeth, your turn." Silena wasn't even trying to wipe the smile off her face.

Annabeth glared at her, but found it hard to stay mad at Silena. "Well, seeing as there is only the three of us playing, I choose Percy. Truth or dare?" She looked over at Percy and could still see hints of amusement in his eyes, but unlike Silena, he was actually making an effort to hide it. Probably because he didn't want another punch to the stomach.

He scratched his chin in mock thoughtfulness. "Dare. I'm not chicken." He said, looking pointedly at Annabeth. She rolled her eyes. She had never been good at giving dares. Or truths for that matter. She didn't have that much experience with this game, and for good reason. There was only one thing she could think of, and it wasn't very original.

She leaned in and whispered the dare into his ear. He raised his eyebrows at her, and glanced nervously at Beckendorf in the driver's seat. She grinned evilly. It seemed like pretty good payback. Not that he had really done anything, but with Percy, there was always a reason for payback.

Percy cleared his throat nervously. "Come on, Annabeth. Don't make me do this!" He tried to look at her pleadingly. She just shook her head.

"Chicken, Seaweed Brain?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize we were in the 4th grade."

Annabeth scoffed. "Please, you said the chicken thing first. You started it."

"Now we're in 2nd grade." Percy replied.

Annabeth made chicken noises and flapped her arms like chicken wings.

"Bock, bock, bock."

Percy gritted his teeth. "Fine. But I'm so getting you back for this."

Silena had been watching them curiously this whole time. Annabeth knew she _hated_ not being let in on a secret.

"So, wha-" Silena began to ask, but then Percy leaned forward and touched his lips to hers. Annabeth counted three seconds, as agreed in the dare, then he pulled away.

Silena's face was kind of hilarious. She was completely flustered, her cheeks pink. Her eyes had a dreamy look, though, and you could tell she was a daughter of Aphrodite. Beckendorf's face didn't look quite as funny. His dark eyes were glaring at Percy in the rear-view mirror. Percy shrank in his seat. The car pulled to the side of the road with a swift jerk. Annabeth heard the driver's door slam as Beckendorf got out of the car. Then, the door next to her opened and Beckendorf was standing outside of it, his face grim. His eyes were locked on Percy's angrily.

He grabbed Percy by his shirt and yanked him out of the car. "Dude, that was not cool." He growled. Annabeth knew Percy would beat Beckendorf in a sword fight, but she also knew Percy would have no chance in hand-to-hand combat with the son of Hephaestus. Beckendorf was much bigger, not to mention a few years older.

Thank gods for Silena, though. She got out of the car and put her hand on Beckendorf's arm reassuringly.

"Its okay, Charlie. It's just a game; it's not a big deal." She told him gently. He let go of Percy's shirt and sighed.

Silena reached up and kissed Beckendorf sweetly. "See? Not a big deal." She whispered.

When everyone was back in the car, Percy let out a sigh of relief. Annabeth tried not to laugh. Served Percy right for making her play this stupid game.

"So, maybe we should do something else now." Silena suggested sarcastically.

Annabeth laughed. "You think?"

They drove in silence for a few hours, until finally, Beckendorf pulled up to a hotel. Annabeth was glad, since she was getting really tired, and preferred sleeping in a bed then in a car.

Silena and Beckendorf went up to the front desk, while Percy and Annabeth waited nearby. Percy plopped down on one of the comfy chairs in the lobby. Annabeth squeezed onto it next to him.

"Hey!" Percy complained. "Why don't you get your own chair?" But he was grinning, and Annabeth knew he preferred this arrangement. He rested his arm around her shoulders and leaned back.

She waited until he was really comfortable, and then decided to answer his question. "Okay, I will." She said, starting to get up.

He grabbed her hand before she could switch chairs. "Stop messing with me." He mumbled. His eyes were half-closed. She sat back down next to him and his arm went back around her shoulders. She would be sort of embarrassed if he fell asleep right there in the lobby, so she was glad when she heard Silena and Beckendorf walking towards them.

Silena was grinning. "I got us adjoined rooms!" She said happily. Beckendorf's arm was around Silena's waist, and they were looking at each other like they were going to start making out any minute. Annabeth took hers and Percy's key card. She wasn't exactly sure what adjoined rooms would mean, but she just hoped the walls were thick. Hearing Silena and Beckendorf alone in a hotel room was definitely not on her to do list.

She shook Percy awake and they all rode up the elevator together to the seventh floor. When they got to the doors of their rooms, she saw that the two rooms had two separate front doors, but they were unusually close together. Silena and Beckendorf went into their room, and Annabeth pulled Percy into the other one. It was a pretty standard hotel room. Just one room, with two beds and a TV. In the corner there was a door leading to a small bathroom. The only unusual thing about it was that there was a second door, right between where the beds were. Annabeth walked over and opened it, assuming it was a closet or something. She definitely wasn't expecting what she saw. The door connected their room with Silena and Beckendorf's room, and apparently, Silena had forgotten they had adjoined rooms. She and Beckendorf were making out on the bed, and it was pretty intense.

Annabeth slammed the door quickly, turning to look at Percy with a shocked expression on her face.

Percy laughed. "Oh, calm down Annabeth. You're acting like you're going to be scarred for life." He sat down on one of the beds, grabbing the TV remote.

Annabeth sat down on the other bed and nodded dazedly. "I think I am."

Percy just laughed again and flipped through the channels. "Wanna get a movie?" He asked. Hotels always had the newest movies on pay-per-view.

Annabeth nodded. "I'm just going to change first. Don't you dare start it without me." She glared at him as she went into the bathroom to change. She pulled on some pyjama shorts and an old Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

When she came back out, Percy was checking out the movie selection. He grinned when he saw her t-shirt. "Nice."

She sat down on her bed and they looked through the movies. When they finally decided on one, Annabeth flicked off the lights and Percy pressed the **Buy Movie** button. But, just after the movie started, Percy paused it.

"What was that for?" Annabeth asked. Percy was looking at the space between their two beds.

"I don't think this arrangement is working for me." He grinned.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but she had to agree. Why should Silena and Beckendorf be the only ones who get to share a bed? So, she went to the side of her bed and pushed and he pushed his from the other side, until the two beds became one.

They got back into bed, and Percy put his arm around her. Annabeth laid her head on his chest and she could feel his fingers running through her hair. They lay like that for a few seconds.

"So... are you going to start the movie or not, Seaweed Brain?" She asked, grinning. He rolled his eyes and pressed play. Just then, Annabeth remembered one last thing. She climbed out of bed and went over to the evil door. Luckily, there were locks on either side, so they could have their privacy. She clicked the lock shut, feeling better knowing Silena wasn't going to burst in here at any time. Then, she climbed back into bed and focused on the movie.

It seemed to go by fast. Mostly, because Annabeth hadn't really been paying attention to the movie. She'd more been paying attention to Percy's breath on her cheeks. When the credits rolled onto the screen, Percy flicked the remote and the screen went black. Almost the whole room did too. The only light was through the window at the other side of the room, showing a big city full of people. Annabeth didn't really care enough to think about what city they were even in. She rolled over to look at Percy. He stared back at her.

"Staring is rude." She pointed out.

He pressed his hands against the back of her neck and smashed his lips against hers. She knotted her fingers into his shiny hair as his fingers walked gently from her neck down to her waist and then wrapped around her. He pulled her closer, even though their bodies were already pressed up against each other tightly. She felt him tug at the hem of her t-shirt. As they kissed feverishly, he slowly pushed it up until it was yanked off and lying on the floor. Once, it was off, she slid his shirt off too. They pressed against each other, and she felt the warmth of his bare chest against hers.

He rolled over, so he was on top. He kissed her on the lips, and then slowly trailed kisses down to her neck. He kept going, lower. She moaned in pleasure, then was immediately surprised at herself. Percy seemed to like it, though. He brought his lips back up to hers, kissing her with more urgency then before. He stroked her hair as his tongue explored her mouth, which he already knew so well.

She didn't do much, which was unusual for her. She normally liked to be in control. But right now she was honestly feeling tired. When Percy noticed her lack of involvement, he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his eyebrows scrunching up.

She laughed. "I'm just tired. And hungry. We should get room service."

"That sounds really good." He grinned.

Percy grabbed the room service menu excitedly, as Annabeth pulled her t-shirt back on. She wondered if he was disappointed, but she knew even if he was, he would never show it.


	12. Deal?

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**A/N **

**R&R! That is all. : ) **

This had to be the best room service pizza Percy had ever tasted. He resisted sighing as he gobbled down another piece. He could tell Annabeth was enjoying it too, since she hadn't said a word since they started eating, which was really unusual for her.

Percy reached out to grab another piece, but paused in horror. Just one left. He glanced at Annabeth, and saw she had noticed too. She was staring at him combatively.

He raised an eyebrow. "You want it?" He asked. She nodded, smirking. He could tell she figured there was no way Percy wouldn't let her have it.

"Well, okay..." He slowly withdrew his hand. Just as Annabeth reached for the slice victoriously, Percy shot out his hand, lightening fast, and grabbed the last piece.

He grinned at her, waving the slice in front of her face. "This looks pretty good, huh?" He asked, moving it closer to his mouth.

Annabeth looked mad. He was pretty sure her glare was going to burn a hole in his head. "Not cool, Seaweed Brain. Hand it over." She said.

"Hmm. I'm not sure Annabeth. It seems like I got it first, so you're going to have to trade me something." He grinned evilly.

Annabeth smiled at him sweetly, and then slowly withdrew her dagger from where it was strapped to her arm, placing it at his neck. "Okay. You give me the pizza, and I don't beat you up until you cry. Deal?" She stuck out her hand to shake on it.

Percy paused in mock thoughtfulness. He wasn't scared of her knife, more of Annabeth herself. Nevertheless, he wasn't willing to let it go that easily. "I don't know. That doesn't seem like such a good deal for me. Maybe you should make a different offer." He moved the pizza closer to his mouth again as Annabeth frowned at him, but her eyes were smiling now. She removed her knife from his neck, and leaned her face closer to his. She placed her lips just below his ear and whispered, "Got something else in mind?"

He nodded and they locked eyes in agreement. He dropped the slice of pizza, letting it fall to the floor. She brought her lips to his, kissing him gently and sitting down in his lap on the couch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he ran his fingers through her gold hair, letting them rest on her back where he began to draw circles gently. Just when he was really getting into it, he heard a lock click and a door yanked open.

"Aww! How cute!" It was the voice of Silena Beauregard. Percy felt Annabeth yank away from him and jump off his lap. He turned around to glare at Silena and Beckendorf.

Beckendorf looked amused, like always, and Silena was looking between Percy and Annabeth dreamily, also like always. Annabeth looked flushed and embarrassed. And maybe a bit angry.

"How did you guys get in here? I thought we locked the adjoining door!" Percy demanded.

Beckendorf grinned. "It's pretty simple, man; you just have to use the density of the metal in the lock in contrast with th-"

"Never mind, never mind." Percy interrupted. He really didn't want to listen to Beckendorf go on about different types of metals and their conductivity and malleability and whatever else.

"So what do you guys want anyway?" He asked. He didn't care that he sounded a bit rude.

Beckendorf shrugged and he and Silena sat down on the couch next to Percy.

"We were just bored." Beckendorf replied.

Percy heard Annabeth clear her throat quietly.

"You guys seemed pretty, uh, entertained earlier..." She said. Percy couldn't help but laugh and Annabeth joined in. Beckendorf rolled his eyes.

Silena's cheeks flushed pink. "You came into our room?" She asked.

"Just like you came into ours. Except, we actually _locked_ the door..." Annabeth replied, grinning.

"I didn't... I was caught up... forgot..." Silena mumbled as she turned to the TV that Beckendorf had flicked on. Beckendorf wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Her cheeks were still bright pink, but Percy thought she was smiling a little. He really didn't want to know what it was that had distracted her from locking the door and why she was smiling about it. Beckendorf was grinning too. Percy shuddered.

They all watched _another _movie. Percy was bored the whole time, and since it was a romantic comedy, he had to listen to Silena's gushing whenever the couple kissed and her crying when they broke up. Annabeth seemed bored too. When Beckendorf and Silena finally went back to their room, she slid onto Percy's lap.

"Well, that was fun." She said sarcastically. She was smiling but her eyes looked weary.

"Yeah." Percy snorted. "Remind me to get a horror movie next time we hang out with Silena."

Annabeth laughed at the idea. Her owl earrings twinkled in the moonlight coming in from the window. Percy put his hand on the back of her neck, moving their heads closer together.

"Why don't we pick up where we left off?" He asked, grinning.

Annabeth laughed. "Someone's feeling cheesy, huh?" She replied. Percy slid his fingers through her hair. He started to kiss her neck, but she pulled away.

"Percy, it's late. We should go to bed." She told him as she got up and slid into her bed. Percy nodded and followed. Their beds were still pressed together, so once Percy lay down, Annabeth laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed contentedly. He was surprised when he heard her breathing slow almost instantly. She was already asleep. Percy drifted off too, hoping that his only dreams would be about her. Of course, he was wrong.


	13. Good Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update! Normally I update faster but this week has been busy and anywaysss reviews are the best way to get me to update faster soooo review : ) **

When Annabeth woke up, her arm was stinging like crazy and her back felt like it had been hit by a Pegasus at full speed. She realized this was because she was partly hanging in between the two beds, which had somehow slid apart during the night. She looked over and saw Percy was still sleeping and she hoped he wasn't drooling.

She let out a groan as she forced herself up, her whole body aching. _Well that's the last time I sleep in between two beds_, she decided. She quickly grabbed her knife from where it was sitting on the nightstand and strapped it to her arm. There was light streaming through the curtains and it hurt her tired eyes. Percy groaned in his sleep. Annabeth decided it was time for him to wake up, so she whipped the curtains open, sunlight invading the whole room. Percy groaned again and his eyelids fluttered. Annabeth went back over to the bed, and sat on top of him, her knees straddling either side of his legs. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Wake up."

His eyes popped open and suddenly he was fully awake. His hands found her hips and clamped on to them. In one motion, he flipped over, so now he was on top and Annabeth was lying underneath. Annabeth noticed his eyes looked strange, a bit flustered and upset, maybe protective too, before she couldn't see his eyes anymore as he smashed his lips to hers. As they kissed, Annabeth observed that he was also more demanding than usual, almost rough. His tongue forced its way into her mouth, his hands were everywhere. She was so taken-aback by his behaviour that she just laid still, wondering why he was so upset.

Finally, he pulled back, and his eyes were darker than their normal green. She tried to keep the mood light, even though his obviously wasn't.

"Well, good morning to you too." She laughed. He didn't even flash his typical grin. His hands were clamped again on her hips and he was staring at her as if afraid she was going to disappear any second.

"Is something wrong, Percy?" She asked as gently as she could. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair soothingly.

He sighed and rolled over to the other side of the bed, releasing his grip on her. "Just... a bad dream." He said. He got up and started getting changed, so Annabeth grabbed some clothes and went to change in the bathroom. When she came out, Percy was dressed. He grinned at her but it seemed like his mind was still somewhere else. He took her hand as they knocked on the adjoining door, they didn't need any more TMI moments from that door. They heard a lock click and the door yanked open, Silena Beauregard's smiling face on the other side.

"Hey, guys! How'd you sleep?" She asked, pulling them into the room. Annabeth noticed that the room was completely clean, obviously. Silena was a total neat freak.

Annabeth glanced at Percy, who was avoiding eye contact, seemingly deliberately evading the question. "Um... good." She replied. She wasn't sure what kind of dream had made Percy act so weird, it's not like he wasn't used to having freaky dreams.

Beckendorf came out of the bathroom then, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. Annabeth almost laughed at the way Silena was looking over his buff metal working muscles. They were the funniest couple ever, so opposite and yet they went so well together.

"Hey guys, ready to get back on the road?" Beckendorf asked. He slid on a shirt, and Annabeth could swear she saw Silena pout.

"Sure, let's get going." Percy replied, leading the group out into the hallway. He didn't say a word to Annabeth as they checked out of the hotel, just kept a tight grip on her hand all the way to the car. Everybody took up their former seat in the car, Silena and Beckendorf up front, Percy and Annabeth in the back. They drove for a few blissful minutes until, of course, Silena's face peered around the passenger seat. Her cheeks were flushed pink, as always.

"What should we do now? Make bracelets, braid hair, makeover? There are so many options!" She squealed. "I love road trips!"

Annabeth glanced over at Percy, who was staring out the window bleakly, his hand still wrapped tightly around hers.

"Yeah... It's gonna be a blast."

**Sorry this chapter is so short, this is all I had for now and I just wanted to post **_**something**_**since it's been a while. R&R will make the chapters come faster! : )**


	14. Highway to Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO (or any other corporation mentioned in this chapter)**

**A/N Man, it's been a while! I'm sorry! I was out of town for a while and didn't update and oh well, here it is hope you like it!**

On the road again. Percy couldn't help that the song "Highway to Hell" was stuck in his head. It was accurate, right? Something else was stuck in his head too. His dream kept playing repeatedly like a really long infomercial that he couldn't switch off. The scream lingered in his ears deafeningly, long after he had woken up. Her scream.

He decided he was determined to push the dream out of his mind. He focused on the conversation between the other people in the car.

"...Honestly Beckendorf, how can you not see that it's the design and structural supports that make the building so balanced and composed?" Annabeth was arguing.

"It's obviously the metalwork that makes it so sturdy, Annabeth. It has all been forged perfectly and with lots of detail, it has nothing to do with _structural supports_." Beckendorf said "structural supports" the way he would say "Minotaur's briefs".

"Will you guys _please _shut up about that?" Silena whined. "Who cares about some stupid building that we passed like, more than an hour ago?" Silena's perfect bottom lip was jutting out. She obviously had different ideas about what they should be doing, other than arguing about architecture. Percy had to agree with her that Beckendorf and Annabeth's argument was stupid, not to mention extremely **boring**.

"I spy?" Percy suggested, a bit sarcastically. Everybody turned to him in surprise.

"We thought a telekhine had eaten your tongue!"Annabeth laughed, moving closer to him. He slung his arm over her shoulders and she leaned back on his chest.

"Yeah, Perce, you haven't said a word this whole time." Beckendorf agreed. Silena nodded.

Percy noticed Annabeth was looking up at him concernedly. He didn't want her to be suspicious that something was wrong, because he _really _didn't want her to force him to tell her about his dream. So he tried to act as normal as he could.

"Uh, yeah I was just... tired. So what should we do now?" He asked, turning to Silena. If anyone could drag the attention away from him, it was her.

Silena's eyes lit up as they do when talking about braiding hair, making bracelets, shopping, makeup techniques and many other things you could find in Seventeen magazine.

"Well, there _is _a huge mall coming up soon. Do you think we could stop there for just a few minutes? Pleease Charlie?" She batted her eyelashes at Beckendorf irresistibly.

Beckendorf sighed. "Fine, fine." He followed the promotional signs saying "Westside Mall: 2nd biggest mall in the US!"

"Um, guys we're kind of on a quest here. We don't really have time to be stopping at a mall for no reason." Annabeth pointed out. Percy was pretty sure she was more afraid of what stores Silena was going to take her to than actually worried about the quest.

Silena pouted. "It's not like we're saving the world on this quest. My mother would definitely not mind us postponing to go shopping!"

It was a pretty good argument, since it was unlikely that Aphrodite would mind _anything_ being postponed for shopping.

So they parked and walked towards the huge mall. Annabeth's fingers intertwined with Percy's as they walked. He grinned at her, to let her know the trauma from the dream was over. Even though it wasn't. Every time he looked into her gray eyes, he remembered the way they had looked when she was in pain, in his dream. He wanted to kill whoever it was that was going to inflict that pain, if only he knew who it was.

Annabeth squeezed his hand and he once again resolved not to think about it anymore.

When they got into the mall, Silena pulled Annabeth towards some makeup store, with Annabeth dragging her feet and shooting Percy helpless looks the whole way.

"So what do you wanna do?" Percy asked Beckendorf once the girls had disappeared.

Beckendorf shrugged. "Looks like there's an amusement park over there. Let's go check it out."

They headed towards the indoor amusement park, which was called Galaxy Land and was all space-themed. Once they had bought some tickets, they looked around at the rides.

"Dude, we have to go on that!" Beckendorf said, pointing to one of the main attractions. It was a huge three-loop rollercoaster that moved so fast the people on it didn't even have time to scream.

"I'm there." Percy agreed.

They rode it 6 times. By the time they left the amusement park, Percy was so dizzy he could swear he was looking at an army of Beckendorfs instead of just one.

"That was awesome." Beckendorf said as he stumbled.

"Yes it was." Percy agreed. "Should we go look for the girls now?"

"In a second." Beckendorf replied as he headed towards a store. Percy followed him and realized when he got closer that it was a liquor store. Beckendorf was already choosing some drinks.

"Dude, you have to drive." Percy reminded him. He wasn't really worried about a crash; a drunken demigod could drive as well as a sober human thanks to their extra-sensory alertness. However, being half god wouldn't hide the alcohol on Beckendorf's breath if they happened to get pulled over.

Beckendorf shrugged. "I won't have too much. Chill, Perce."

Percy decided Beckendorf was right and chose some stuff for himself too. When they went to pay, Beckendorf pulled out his ID proudly. He had just turned 21 a few months ago.

When they met up with Annabeth and Silena they were both carrying lots of shopping bags, and Percy was pretty sure Annabeth had on makeup. He decided not to say anything though, since she was eyeing their bags suspiciously.

"What did you guys buy at The liquor depot?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Percy grinned. "What do you think?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one." He whispered into her hair.

She punched his arm and pulled away, but she was grinning. "Are we seriously going to get drunk in the middle of a quest, in an SUV?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

Everybody nodded.

**A/N Well there it is, hope you liked this chapter : ) Pleeease let me know what you like and didn't like. Constructive criticism or new ideas really help my story writing so let me know! **

**3 **


End file.
